John-Ny-Oh
by wolfblade336
Summary: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story starring two of my favortie shows: Johnny Test and Yu-Gi-Oh! which i call... wait for it, John-Ny-Oh! and no not the episode 'Johnny O's: In this plot Johnny finds a Millenium item and well you'll have to find out yourselves.


Chapter 1: The Shiny Object

A/N: Hey it's Wolfblade336, sorry for the wait on the (SSB4: Love potion mishaps) story just haven't been inspired about that story lately (or ever), but I have a different idea for another story though and It's about my anime Yu-Gi-Oh! And 5th favorite show Johnny Test (which I call it John-Ny-Oh).

The plot is about Johnny finding a mysterious Millennium Item call the Millennium Bracelet and having terrible nightmares for the past 2 weeks after finding it, about Yugi Muto, his friends, and Johnny's family surrounded by the shadow realm and a evil being from the shadows comes back seeking revenge on the Pharaoh and Johnny for reasons unknown. Will Johnny and Yugi stop this new threat or be forever trapped in the shadows? Read and find out!

Tim: Will I be in this story too?

W.B.336: Truth be told yes, you are.

Tim: DON'T YOU DARE! Wait what?

W.B.336: I said you're in it, on with the story,

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH

AND JOHNNY TEST

?

Chapter 1: The Shiny Object

It was a beautiful day in Porkbelly and Johnny Test was doing what he always does… playing video games inside the house, until his dad Hue Test walked in and his anger grew and stepped in front of the T.V. blocking the screen and said.

"Johnny its beautiful outside and here you are playing video games…again." Hue said annoyed by the same day to day basis with his son

"Sunlight bad, new video games good." Johnny said in a trance-like state moving side-to-side trying to see pass his dad who grew very upset at his son statement and turn off the game console. Then yelled.

"JOHNNY!"

*Scene changes*

Johnny was literally thrown out of the house and landed on his butt and shouted "Ow, my butt!"

"Play outside for one hour!" Hue yelled and quickly slammed and barricaded the door, both front and back.

Dukey walked from the backyard and asked "Dad making you play outside again?" "Yep." Johnny simply said.

"Well…want are we going to do then?" Dukey asked his best friend.

"I don't know, we could go treasure hunting with the this metal detector I guess." Johnny said picking up a metal detector on the ground next to him.

"Ok, wonder what will find here in Porkbelly? Buried treasure?, silver? GOLD!" Dukey exclaimed with excitement. Little do they know 1/3 of Dukey's guesses were to come true with a different twist.

*45 mins. Later, Scene changes to Porkbelly Park*

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dukey shouted not caring if people see him talking (or shouting in this case) to the heavens above.

"All we found is a tin can, a nickel, and a stupid tin foil hat I mean who has a hat like this SERIOUSLY!"

Dukey continued to rant about the hat.

(Even I have no idea how that hat got in and I'M the author.)

"Well it's 15 minutes 'til a hour so we can go home an play Smash Badger 3 and…" Johnny was saying until his metal detector beeped very loudly than the usual beeping when it finds something, then…

*KABOOM*

The metal detector exploded leaving a charred and crispy Johnny and Dukey coughing hysterically.

"*Cough* Why did it *cough* just explode?!" Dukey asked nervously.

"I have no idea but START DIGGING DOG!" Johnny shouted the last part to Dukey has they shook off the soot from their bodies and started digging when…*CLANG*

Dukey's nails hit something metallic and Johnny sees something shiny and golden.

He picks it up and examines it; it was a REAL golden bracelet that looks ancient Egyptian looking marks and a weird looking eye in the middle the 6 inch length and an inch thick male jewelry piece. Then the eye shined brightly and Johnny stared at it and said.

"This looks cooool…" Johnny trailed off slowly trying on the bracelet until Dukey yelled "JOHNNY NOO!" and pulled the bracelet away from Johnny who surprisingly fought back by pulling the item back towards him and said "BACK OFF!" in a different voice than Johnny's voice which in turn Dukey pulled back letting go of the golden jewelry in the process.

"J-Johnny…" Dukey asked his friend nervously as he backed up from Johnny in a cowardly way until Johnny shook his head and said "What just happen? And why are you over there?"

"Doggy scared." Dukey shivered so much that Johnny was shaking as well being a few feet away.

"Umm… okay?" he said and pick up the golden bracelet, put it in his pocket and walked towards the way to the house but Dukey was still scared and walked behind Johnny 10 feet away and thought.

'I got a bad feeling about this bracelet, Johnny never yelled at me like that before, and my doggie sixth sense is telling me that was just the beginning…' and walked faster to keep up with his friend.

?

W.B.336: Well this took longer than expected.

Tim: When will I be in here Wolfblade?

W.B.336: Soon don't worry, see ya'll later!


End file.
